


Addict

by SP00K



Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: Curiosity, Implied Sexual Content, Multi, Other, The Outsider - Freeform, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 18:54:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1828603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SP00K/pseuds/SP00K
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>They called him <i>boy</i> like he wasn’t an ancient life force centuries old.  And the Outsider reveled in it.</b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Addict

**Author's Note:**

> Just a drabble inspired by a few asks on the Outsider rp tumblr: [theoutsiderwalksamongyou](http://theoutsiderwalksamongyou.tumblr.com/)

When the Outsider was a young being, just spawned from The Void he was insatiably curious. Almost agonizingly so, especially about those strange human creatures. They captivated him like a child's favorite plaything. He would masquerade as one of them, donning many images and learning to assimilate with them, to act as one. The humans were so fickle, so impulsive - it fascinated the Outsider. They were so driven by ever warring emotions: greed, love, fear, desire. More than anything they seemed terrified to be alone. This was so very intriguing to a spirit who needs no one or nothing to survive. 

He tried many forms until he found the one that seemed to please the most masses. His pale cream skin and impossibly dark eyes would transfix any he passed by. A lithe body with delicate features and a shorter stature so his age was always hard to guess at. He kept the young man with the black hair as his favored and soon only visage. A savage beauty they said. A raven succulent. Perfect, he was called. They all wanted to touch him. To hold him. To fuck him. And the Outsider let them. Men, women and every combination in between. He was addicted to the feel of their hands, the warmth of their bodies, and the wetness of their mouths. After so long being a part of The Void, an endless nothing but pure energy, to actually feel something was exquisite. He gained quite a reputation. They called him _boy_ like he wasn’t an ancient life force centuries old. And the Outsider reveled in it.

Sometimes he would stay in his corporeal body for too long and drain his connection with The Void. It was an odd sensation, not necessarily weakened, but the Outsider would be off and drowsy with an emptiness that made his mock stomach clench. At times like this he sought out anyone for comfort in anyway they would have it as he grasped his way back to the Void to ultimately disappear in their arms. The Outsider often wondered if this was what desperation felt like and didn’t envy those who lived in it. 

Passion was something the Outsider adored in humanity. As he normally is just a passive observer, neither good nor evil and with no motives beyond curiosity, the drive that compelled people was riveting. This was never more evident than in private meetings between lovers or the quiet times in one’s own bed. How the Outsider would watch as bodies tumbled in the sheets, panting and moaning in an ecstasy that would spur their partner on like it was a game where everyone aims to wins, to please. The Outsider so enjoys games. When he would find himself in a coupling or more the demigod couldn’t decided if he enjoyed the sweet surrender or the taking better. He pleasantly found he needn’t choose as there was always the willing for any situation and desire. Oh how creative mankind can be when they strive for the deepest of carnal pleasures. 

But that was many years ago now and the Outsider is long over parading around as a human. Though he looks back fondly on those times and feels he understands humans just a bit better now because of it. And he keeps his treasured vessel that so many fantasized about in the dead of night. There are old decrepit books that still document the times when the Outsider played among humanity, but many believe them nothing more than myth or the depraved ramblings of a lonely soul. Only the Outsider knows which stories are true and which were just heady dreams. And every once in awhile when the fancy strikes he falls away, down to the mortal world to play once more as a young black eyed man.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if I will go any farther with this, but needed to get it out. Let me know if anyone would be interested in some of the Outsider's wild heyday sexual exploits ahaa - even whale gods have a phase right?


End file.
